Dear old Dad
by JA Baker
Summary: When Faith discovers that her father is billionaire Tony Stark, the Watchers Council and S.H.I.E.L.D. find themselves at odds with each other…
1. Dear old Dad…

_Setting: post Buffy season 7, Ultimates Year 2_

**Dear old Dad…**

The men's locker room was a scene of utter chaos: two of the newly appointed Giant Men where lying through one wall, having been caught mid-way through a height multiplication. Hawkeye was curled up in a ball on the floor, whimpering as he clutched a rather intimate part of his anatomy. Captain America was trying, unsuccessfully, to extract his head from the locker it had been jammed into, while Quicksilver was hanging from a light fitting, apparently out cold.

"What the hell happened in here?" Asked an amazed General Fury, "Did Thor get out or something?"

"He still in lockup." Black Widow advanced, dressed in her suit of armor, "Where's Tony?"

"Next room." Scarlet Witch pointed at an open doorway as she tried to find something to stand on so she could get her brother down.

The S.H.E.I.L.D. Assault team advanced slowly, weapons held at the ready. One of them pulled a stun-grenade from his belt and prepaired to pull the pin.

"**_BASTARD!_**" A young and defiantly female voice yelled.

Fury ducked in time to avoid being hit by Tony Stark as the multibillionaire businessman flew through the air, landing in a heap next to Hawkeye. He groaned slightly, making no attempted to get up.

"What the $#&#?" Fury blinked.

"Get back here, you son of a bitch!" A short, burnet haired woman appeared in the doorway, holding what could only be described as a scythe in one hand, "I've not finished with you yet!"

One of the solders made the mistake of putting a hand on the young woman's shoulder, only to have it broken in two places faster than anyone could follow.

"Ok, playtimes over!" Fury drew his sidearm and pointed it at the young woman, "You got a name, Miss?"

"Faith, Faith Lehane." The woman didn't take her eyes off of Stark, "A friend of mine did some hacking, and found out that that sack of shit down there is my farther."

"Your what?" Black Widow looked up from her fiancé.

"My father." Faith pulled a computer printout from her pocket and tossed it at Fury, "It took a long time and a lot of effort to crack the layers of encryption, but she's very, very good."

"This is a S.H.E.I.L.D. internal memo!" Fury blinked, "This is a Top Secret Document! How did you get this?"

"You have your ways, I have mine." Faith looked down at Stark, "I'd advise against him trying to press charges: I have a friend who runs a major law firm in L.A."

Faith pushed past Fury and started off down the corridor.

"Wait!" Fury ran to catch up with her, "Did you do all that in there on your own?"

"Yeah, well, your Toy Solders didn't want me to talk to dad." Faith put her hands on her hips, "You got a problem with that?"

"A problem? Hell no!" Fury laughed, "How would you like a job?"

"Would I been on the same team as my farther?"

"If you wanted."

"General, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship…"

**The End**

_It's late, I'm somewhat drunk, and I'll probably not remember writing this come tomorrow morning. Hope you enjoyed it._


	2. Sparing Partner

_Ok, as you all asked so nicely…_

**Dear old Dad…**

"I'd like to thank you all for coming in so early." General Fury stood at one end of the briefing room table, "I'd like to formally introduce our newest recruit, Miss Faith Lehane, codename 'Slayer', who I think most of you have met."

The rest of the Ultimates field team looked at the brunet suspiciously, and several shuddered when she gave them a wolverine smile and stretched her arms.

"As you are all no-doubt aware by now, Faith is Tony's daughter, but I don't want that to be publicly known." Fury sat down, "Betty Ross is working on a false history that will pass all but the most stringent background checks."

"You're going to set up a fake history to cover my fake history?" Faith snickered, "You guys have way too much time on your hands…"

"Yes, well, the first thing we need to do is gage the level of your strength and skills." Fury turned to the rest of the team, "Do we have a volunteer for a sparing partner?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"General, I must protest." Captain America stood on one side of the practice mat, "Although I am aware that things have changed since the 40's, I'm still not comfortable with the idea of hitting a woman."

"Good god; thought this fuddy-duddy stuff I read about you was just public relations." Faith blinked, "Did I just say 'fuddy-duddy'? I've been hanging around Giles too much."

"It's just a training session Cap, not a real fight." Fury leaned against the wall, "$20 on Steve. Any takers?"

"Out of a desirer to foster better relations with my daughter, I'll take that bet." Stark nodded, "Anyone else?"

"$50 on Steve." Hawkeye pulled out his wallet, "If you're able to cover it…"

"Very funny." Stark smiled, then looked at the other team members, "Ladies?"

"I'll put $20 on your daughter." Natasha smiled smiled, "Something about her reminds me of a younger version of myself."

"I suppose that I'll have to put my money on Steve." Jan sounded condescending towards her boyfriend, "$20?"

"What a bunch of high-stakes gamblers we are." Fury turned back to the sparing mat, where Faith was standing with her arms crossed as Captain America refused to land the first blow.

"Look, will one of you start this?" Fury asked, "We do have other things to do today."

"I'm not going to hit a woman." Captain America shook his head.

Faiths first punch caught him completely unaware, knocking his head back sharply.

"Look, you can hit me as much as you like, I'm not going to fight you…"

Moving faster than anyone but the Black Widow could follow; Faith delivered a savage series of blows to Captain Americas face and torso, almost knocking him over with the shear speed of the attack.

"You're the guy I grew up reading about?" Faith shook her head as she dropped into a classic fighting stance, "You call yourself a man? I've met little girls with more fight in them than you!"

That seemed to do the trick, and Captain America went on the offensive with a series of jabs that would have knocked any normal human out. Faith dodged them with ease, grabbing one other extended arm and, turning into the blow, tossed her opponent over her shoulder.

"Come on Cap, you're letting the team down!" Hawkeye yelled, "You going to let this rookie embarrass you like that?"

"Yeah, come on Cap." Faith looked down at her opponent, "Stop trying to be such a gentleman, will you?"

Flipping back onto his feet with a grace that should be impossible for someone his size, Captain America span round into a basic fighting stance that mirrored Faiths. Using as much of his speed and strength as he dared, he started to use more complex moves, doing his best to find an opening in the Slayers defences.

Much to her surprise, Faith found herself on the defensive, concentrating more on blocking Captain America's attacks than delivering her own. The sudden change in pace invigorated her, starting the same rush that she got from fighting vampires and demons.

"So," She asked while jumping over a low kick, "is it true you defeated that Baron Blood guy?"

"How do you know about that?" Captain America used one hand to deflect a counterattack aimed at his head, "That was classified!"

"You have your resources, I have mine." Faith leaped into the air, somersaulting over her taller opponent and landing behind him, "Let's just say I'm in a similar line or work." Her elbow jammed into Captain America's back with enough force to knock him to the ground. With a savage battle cry, Faith pinned Captain America to the mat.

"I think that should do for now." Fury shook his head as he handed over his losses to Starke and Natasha, "Ok, hit the showers."

"I hope there are no hard feelings." Faith helped Captain America to his feet, "I haven't had a workout like that in a long time."

"I was still holding back a little." Captain America offered a hand, "Truce?"

"Truce." The Slayer shook the offered hand, "You know, it's a shame you're spoken for…"

**TBC?**

"'_Tis better to drink than think: too much thinking does your head in…"  
__Taken from a Loughborough University student union t-shirt of my sisters._


	3. Touching base

**Dear old Dad…**

"_Faith, have you any idea what time it is here?_" Giles sounded more than a little upset.

"Sorry." Faith winced, "Were you sleep?"

"_Yes, I often am at 3am. Is there something you want?_"

"Do you have the you-know-what handy?"

"_Yes, just a moment_." There was the sound of braking glass, followed by a low hum that soon died away, "_Ok, according to Willow, anyone listening in will now think that we're discussing the latest plotlines on Eastenders_."

"That girl needs to get out more."

"_That may be, but I'm guessing that this isn't a social call. What happened?_"

"Well, I've been poked with enough needles to kill an elephant, but they've accepted that I'm the daughter of Tony Starke. He's slowly coming to terms with the idea: we're going to go looking for somewhere for me to live tomorrow."

"_So you'll be staying in New York?_"

"Yeah, I know I'm supposed to head back to Cleveland as soon as, but Fury offered me a job, and that's what I'm calling about: I need complete background checks on every member of the field team. I'm talking the works: they've already set me up a false history to cover my identity; so don't believe the first thing you find. I'm not sure what it is, but every time I'm around some of them my Slayer senses start going off like a Frat Boy on Spring Break."

"_A most colourful euphemism. I'll have Willow and Andrew start on it in the morning._"

"Also, the chances are S.H.E.I.L.D. is going to start digging into your personal history. I needed to put someone down as my next of kin, and you're the closet thing I've got until I straighten things out with Dad. You might want to double-check everything's set."

"_I assure you that everything is in place. Have you any luck with your other mission?_"

"Yes and no: as a probationary member of the Ultimates, I've got limited access to the mainframe. I can find out where he lives, but they're watching my every move like a hawk right now. It'll probably be a while before I can get close enough to him and make the offer."

"_Very well, take as much time as you need: Robin and hold the fort in Cleveland. Anything else?_"

"Yeah: find out as much as you can about Thor: something about what Fury told me about him doesn't right true. Call it a hunch, but I suspect he may possibly be the real deal."

"_Given that we've already gone up against one god, a second arrive in our reality wouldn't be that unexpected. I have a contact in MI-5; I'll see what he can find._"

"Thanks. I'll try and see if I can get close enough to Mjolnir to see if it registers as supernatural."

"_If you can, but don't do anything that might break your cover_."

"So beating the living daylights out of half of the Ultimates was probably a bad thing?"

"_Faith…_"

"What can I say: I was a little over excited about finally meeting my old man, and things got a little out of hand."

"_I must have done something horrible in a past life to be made your Watcher._"

"And being B's is any better? Anyway, I've got to go: this phone call is costing me a fortune, and that spell won't last forever. Love to everyone."

"_You stay safe Faith: this is a dangerous game you're playing._"

"You know me G: always on the edge. Goodnight."

"_Goodnight Faith._"

**TBC**


	4. War of Information

**Dear old Dad…**

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Giles made his way into the dark room that served as the hub for the rebuilt Watchers Council computer network, "You can hear the alarms going off everywhere in the building!"

"Someone's trying to hack the system." Andrew was sat at one terminal, typing away furiously, "The firewall is holding, for now, but it's only a matter of time before it falls."

"Is Willow online?"

"Yes, and in a very bad mood: I have the impression that we caught her and Kennedy at a bad time."

"Part of the job. Have you activated the defensive spells?"

"Yes, but they're only of limited use: whoever it is has a lot of computer power to throw at us. I don't think they're going to hold."

"Options?"

"At the moment, two: we let them in and hope they don't do anything destructive, or we shut he entire network down."

"What would that do?"

"Put a dent in our communications network, cut us off from some of the more remote Watchers. We can still run the phones, as they're on another network, but the email and online database will be down until further notice."

"Any idea who's doing this?"

"Best I can give you is the area: New York City."

"S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"It's a possibility: they have the know-how, and Willow may have been spotted when she was in their system."

"Shut down the system."

"What?"

"Shut down the system: we can't risk them breaching our security and finding out why Faith is doing over there. Shut it all down."

"Ok, you're the boss." Andrew nodded, be for muttering under his breath, "I should have stayed in Rome…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm sorry General, they've shut themselves down." The chief technician looked up from his computer, "We weren't able to break their encryption in time."

"Any idea who they are?" Fury asked.

"No, but whoever they are, they have encryption that I've never seen before: it was like every command code was written in another language. Whoever wrote it is either crazy, or certified guineas."

"Well than it wasn't Faith: she smart, but not as smart as her father. Keep on it: I want you ready to go when they bring themselves back online. I'll have S.T.R.I.K.E. look into who owns the building they operate out of."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey G-man, good to hear from you again!" Xander stood in the middle of the African savannah next to his beat up Land Rover, "But considering how expensive these satellite phones are, I take it this isn't a social call."

"_I'm afraid you're right. How soon can you get to New York?_"

"You're joking right? It took me two weeks to get out here, and that was with as much as possible arranged before hand. It's a two-day drive to the nearest dirt-strip. Then I have to find a pilot who's willing to fly me to the nearest airport that'll have flight connecting to something approaching an international hub. We're talking days, minimum."

"_Find out where the nearest solid runway is, and I'll have a Council jet meet you there._"

"Those things are expensive!" What the hell is going on in New York?"

"_You must have heard by now that we've found out who Faith's father is?_"

"Yeah, Tony Starke. About time she caught a break."

"_Well, she flew there from Cleveland to confront him, and things have gotten a little out of hand._"

"Why am I not surprised? What happened?"

"_She's been offered a probationary job with The Ultimates. The only thing is S.H.I.E.L.D. are looking into her past, and have already tried to hack into our computers. Andrew had to take the entire system offline while Willow re-writes the encryption software._"

"She's not going to be happy." Xander looked at his watch, "Ok, we've got a few more hours of sunlight left."

"_Let me know once you know where the jet can meet you._"

"Will do." Xander put the phone down, then turned to the tall Maasai warrior who was trying to observe a pride with a large pair of binoculars, "Hey, Kosa, I need to go back to the U.S. for a while. Think you can hold things down over here?"

"Shouldn't be a problem." Kosa had a strangly english accsent, a legacy of his time at a missionery school, "You've trained the girls well, and we've not had any major demon attacks in the area. And if anything happens, I'll call London for help."

"Yeah, well, just be cairfull." Xander climebed back into the 4x4, "I have a feeling that it's going to be a while before I can come back."

**TBC**


	5. Uninvited Guests

_Someone mentioned something about getting a 6 pack of brewskies, and the Off Licence I work at has some half-price Budweiser that's almost at its best before date, so…_

**Dear old Dad…**

"I understand that you're a little, well, stressed since Betty made our relationship public." Tony sat at one end of the table, next to Natasha, "I'm sorry that things have gotten a little, well, out of hand."

"You meant he guy security caught trying to take photos of me through my bathroom window?" Faith looked up from her meal unsure what to try first, "Yeah, that was a first: normally they offer me money first..."

"The press can be a little distracting, but you learn to live with them. The security Fury assigned you should take care of most of them."

"Hey, I can deal with them on my own!"

"Yes, but your idea of dealing is to beat them into unconsciousness and leave the rest up to the legal department." Tony sipped his drink, "I think you need to work on that if you're going to be a member of the Ultimates."

"What Tony is trying to say is that maybe you should try and tone down your behaviour a little." Natasha smiled at her future daughter-in-law, "I know how hard it can be, but you do get used to it, after while."

"Yeah, well, I guess me 'hit first, ask questions later' policy could use a little work." Faith chased her salad around the plate with her fork, "But what's the real reason you asked me here tonight?"

"Can't a man invite his long-lost daughter out to dinner in a five-star restaurant with the woman he loves?" Tony asked.

"Not when his long-lost daughter is the result of a one-night stand, no." Faith looked her father in the eye, "look, unlike what a lot of the papers are saying, I'm not looking for money. I mean, yeah, it's nice to have, but I've learnt over the years that there are more important things in the world than cash."

"Never the less, you will be getting a substantial allowance." Tony took Natasha's hand, "There is another thing we need to discuss: you know by know that I have, at best, five years to live. I'm already having my will re-written to take into account that fact that Natasha and I are getting married, but I've instructed my lawyers to include you as my main heir. Should Natasha and I have any children, not something we've discussed to any length, they will be added. But as my eldest, you would stand to inherit the bulk of my fortune, as well as my company."

"Wow there!" Faith held up her hands to stop him, "What the hell do know about running a multi-national company? I can't even balance my chequebook!"

"Stark International can all-but run itself, so you'd have to do very little actual work." Tony reassured her, "I've missed out on the last 18-years, and I want to try and make up for them."

"I'm not looking for anything from you: I only wanted to know who my father was." Faith put her knife and fork down, "I know that to you, my mother was just a woman you met in a bar while on a business trip to Boston. To me, she's just someone who couldn't be bothered to spend any money on birth control. I've never expected anything from my natural parents. I didn't come looking for a farther figure, if that's what you're thinking…"

"Would Rupert Giles fill that roll?" General Fury appeared out of nowhere and joined them at the table, a plain-clothed Captain America taking the last free seat.

"This is a private dinner Nicolas." Tony looked more than a little upset at their arrival; "I take it there is a good reason for you two to be here?"

"We've been doing some background checks on your daughter." Fury looked at Faith, "Just who are you working for, really?"

**TBC**

_I was drunk when I started this and sober when I finished it…_


	6. Fight or Flight?

**Dear old Dad…**

Faith's world went into slow motion as she went from sitting still to up and running without appearing to go through the bits in-between. The heavy oak table was sent flying as she erupted from her seat like a sea-lunched missile, aimed directly at the window. Captain America reacted first, trying to grab Faith's foot as she kicked off from her chair.

As good as he was, all the science in the world couldn't match the unique spark that made a Slayer a Slayer: Faith dodged the grab without even noticing, one hand grabbing General Fury's arm as he went for his side-arm. S.H.I.E.L.D. security agents went for their guns as Faith leapt for the next table, finding temporary traction on the soft tablecloth as her weight started to tip it over.

To anyone else, it would have been chaos, but Faith was already in a strange sort of trance that she knew well: it happened to every Slayer when they found themselves in a true life-or-death situation. It was like someone flipped a switch in her brain, turning all her senses up a notch, giving her total awareness of her environment.

Bullets moved through the air at a snails pace, easily avoided. Captain America was out of his seat and moving at a slightly faster speed than any other human in the room, but Faith was concentrating on the plate glass window looking out on the busy New York street two stories below.

Quicksilver shot across the room like a bolt of lightning, having been standing in the wings for just such an emergency. He tried to grab Faith, but she turned his momentum against him, sending him into an ornate wooden post at high speed as she twisted in the air, her right foot coming up to catch Captain America under the jaw.

230bl of Super Solider back-flipped onto a table, snapping it in two.

Bringing her arms up to protect her face, Faith hit the window head-on, sending a shower of glass in every direction. One of the waiting Giant Men made a grab for her, but she slipped through his grasp as she hit the ground running.

From Fury's question to tarmac had taken less than ten-seconds.

Her Slayer-side completely in control, Faith ran for the nearest subway entrance, taking the steps ten at a time as the astonished security team attempted to react. Pushing people out of her way like a small, brunet hair icebreaker, Faith slipped into the sea of humanity, looking for the telltale signs of demon activity.

A door, apparently out of bounds but slightly ajar, caught her eye and Faith dived for it. The old wood exploded inward as Faith hit it shoulder first, rolling back onto her feet. Taking a moment to examine her new surroundings, Faith looked down at the signet ring Fury had given her when she'd joined the Ultimates.

The black eagle looked back at her, mockingly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How the hell did she get past us like that?" Fury hissed, living up to his name, "Ten billion dollars worth of surveillance equipment and four security teams, and we're given the slip by someone who still can't legally buy a drink?"

"There is evidently more to Miss Lehane than meets the eye." Captain America stood looking around the now secured subway platform, "We know from the DNA tests that she does not carry the X-gene, and is thus not a mutant as we understand them. She has inherited some of her fathers unique neural pathways, but she seems unaware of just how smart she has the potential to be."

"Yet, with no time to formulate a plan, she got past you, me, Quicksilver, two Giant Men and almost a hundred support personnel. What ever it is that makes her, what ever she is, is like nothing I've ever heard of."

"Have you completed her background check?"

"As much as we can: it appears that we're not the only ones to have given Faith a new past."

"Look into known associates: maybe there is a lead we can use to find out what we're dealing with?" the Captain knelt down, "General, you should look at this."

"What you got?" Fury walked over, "A S.H.I.E.L.D. signet ring?" He turned it over so he could read the name inscribed inside, "_Slayer_."

"I think Faith is sending us a message."

"I agree Steve, but what is she saying?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Faith collapsed onto the seat of an abandoned subway car. The old tunnel looked like it had been abandoned for years, but someone had gotten the few remaining lights working. The crash that always followed such a major use of adrenaline hit the Slayer hard, making her hands shake. Faith gripped the seat in front, forcing herself to take several deep breaths.

"Well, this is another fine mess I've gotten myself into." She muttered to herself, "So much for keeping a low profile…"

**TBC**


	7. Hunter & Hunted

**Dear old Dad…**

"You all know why you're hear, so we'll do without the pleasantries." Fury didn't even look up as the last of the team members sat down, "24 hours ago we discovered that Faith Lehane, aka Slayer, has been working for a secret organization known as 'The Watchers Council'. So far, all our attempts to penetrate their security have failed, though S.T.R.I.K.E. are continuing their investigations."

"We got any idea what she wanted?" Scarlet Witch asked as she leaned back in her seat, "Have this Watchers Council made any demands? Speaking as a former terrorist, I can tell you that there will be demands."

"There has been no contact from the Watchers Council so far. S.T.R.I.K.E. has their London base of operations under close observation, as we have the school in Cleveland where Faith worked before joining us. So far, all our attempts to get an undercover operative inside have failed…"

A S.H.I.E.L.D. communications technician interrupted Fury, "This just arrived from Langley, Sir."

"Thank you Johnson." Fury took the offered file and waited until the man had left before opening it, "At Captain America's suggestion, I had a background check done on all of Faith's know acquaintances. Some of them appear to have extensive files…"

"Excuse me General, but I can have no further part in this." Everyone looked round to see Tony Stark stand, "I simply can not be party to anything that could harm my daughter. I will find Faith, on my own, and ask her what is going on."

The room was silent for a moment, and then another chair was pushed back.

"I also can not be involved." Natasha shook her head, "I am truly sorry Nicolas, but I am with Tony on this: we know Faith better than any of you, and she is no traitor."

"I followed your lead on Thor, and I have to live with that." Tony stopped just before he reached the door, "You hurt my daughter, and I will dedicate what ever remains of my life to destroying you."

None of the others could meet their eye as Iron Man and Black Widow left.

"Maybe this is the plan all along?" Hawkeye asked, "Divide and conquer?"

"It's something to look into." Fury nodded, "Right now I need the rest of you to stay on-base: Faith has to poke her head out of whatever hole she'd in sometime, and I want you ready to go on a moments notice."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Faith typed her personal identification code into the lock, getting it right on the third attempt. The door from the sewer opened into the basement of a Watchers Council safe house on the lower east side. She knew that inside she'd find clothes, food, medicine, weapons, and money, everything she'd need to get out of the city alive.

Almost every city in the world with an active Slayer or Watcher had at lest one such safe house, one of the many reforms Buffy had implemented when she'd taken over de-facto control of the Council. Giles may have been its titular head, but everyone knew that Buffy was calling a lot of the shots.

Slipping out of her grime covered clothes, Faith made her way into the kitchen, the cold tile floor massaging her sour feet. She opened the refrigerator and searched inside for something to drink.

"Now there's something you don't see every day!" A voice chuckled from the shadows.

Faith reacted instinctively: grabbing the dagger hidden inside the refrigerator door, she flung it at the nearest chair.

"Ouch!" The voice protested, "That was a little too close for comfort…"

"What the?" Faith reached for the lights and flipped the switch, "Xander!"

"Only just…" Xander looked at the knife that had missed his head my millimetres, "little flighty, aren't we?"

Faith put her hands on her hips and looked at the young man sitting in the armchair: a lifetime on the Hellmouth had left Alexander Harris, different. No one could have seen all he had seen, lived through what he had done, and come out unscathed. The patch over his missing eye was the most obvious sign, but the limitless sea of burning emotion that was clear visible in his remaining eye showed him to be older than his years.

The change had been subtle over the years, culminating with Anya's death almost two years ago, when Sunnydale had collapsed into the Hellmouth.

"What are you doing here?" The Slayer asked, her expression warming on seeing a friendly face.

"Right now, I'm looking at a very attractive woman in her underwear, and having flashbacks to our legendary time together." Xander laughed, throwing a dressing gown to his friend, "Giles decided you might need a little backup, so pulled me out of Africa. Willow and Kennedy are on standby in Brazil if we need any more help."

"Several thousand active Slayer around the world, and Giles sent you?" Faith asked as she slipped into the gown, tying the cord tightly around her waist, "gee, he sure knows how to make a girl feel wanted."

"You'd rather he sent Andrew?"

"Point taken. So, what sort of bag-of-tricks you carrying?"

"Just my regular field-Watchers kit: stakes, knives, axe, crossbow…"

**TBC**


	8. Into the lions den

**Dear old Dad…**

"Well, this is just about the most disturbing thing I've ever read!" Hawkeye looked up from the briefing paper Langley had prepaired, "Was the guy who wrote these reports on drugs or something?"

"I'm afraid that they were very much in their right minds." Fury shook his head, "I knew Maggie Walsh personally: there's no way she would have gotten involved with something like this if there wasn't a very good chance of producing something useful."

"Yes, but it got her killed." The Wasp sat back, "I'm sorry sir, but this is just a lot to take in. it's not everyday that you're told that demons and vampires exist."

"You excepted alien invaders without a blink of your eye, yet you have a problem with this?" Scarlet Witch rolled her eyes, "Welcome to the real world sweetheart."

"It is all true." Captain America nodded, "I faced a vampire during World War 2. He went by the name 'Baron Blood'. Not the most original name, but he was very dangerous."

"So, what's this got to do with Faith?" Quicksilver asked, growing increasingly board.

"It appears that Miss Lehane is a so-called Vampire Slayer, a young woman chosen to fight vampires and demons." Fury explained, "The subject observed by the Initiative was one Elizabeth Ann Summers, Buffy to her friends. Her strength is probably on a par with Captain America, but can be substantially increased under certain conditions."

"That explains Faith's unnatural speed and strength, but not her actions." The Wasp looked up, "Anything more about this 'Watchers Council' she supposable works for?"

"It appears to be some kind of secret society, very, very old. The only way to gain entrance appears to be by being the descendant of a member." Fury looked at the files, "S.T.R.I.K.E. has attempted to turn a member into a double-agent, but they have a fanatical devotion that borders on religious fanaticism. The Watchers Council trains the active Slayer and keeps an eye on any potential Slayer that may be activated at a later date. Please bear in mind that these files are several years old. It is clear that there have been some major changes to the organizations leadership and method of operation. We believe that the school Faith worked at in Cleveland is a training center for both potential Slayers and Watchers."

"They would be expecting an attack on such an obvious target." Captain America shook his head, "We need to find one of them who is isolated."

"And there we've caught a brake." Fury handed out a series of photos, "Alexander Harris, Xander to his friends, known associate of both Faith Lehane and Buffy Summers. Formally worked as a contractor in California, until his entire hometown was swallowed up by a 'sinkhole'. Our intelligence says that he is working as some kind of educational consultant in Africa, but his passport was picked up coming thought customs at JFK two days ago. We believe him to be somewhere in New York."

"He shouldn't be too hard to find." Hawkeye looked at the photo, "Doesn't look to dangerous…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dr Hank Pym, formally a member of the Ultimates, kick closed the door to his apartment and breathed a sign of relief: another mind-numbing day done with. It was no secret that he missed being a member of the Ultimates, but General Fury had made it abundantly clear that there was no way he was ever getting back on the team.

"You know, I'd kind of expected your place to be bigger." A voice called from the living room, "I guess the new job doesn't pay as much as being head of the Super-Solider program did?"

"Who the hell are you?" Pym asked, looking at the young man who was standing in the middle of the room, "How the hell did you get in here?"

"My name is Alexander Harris, but you can call me Xander. As for how I got in here, well, that would be a little hard to explain…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"General, we've got a location on Alexander Harris." One of the numerous tech's reported, "He was picked up by one of our surveillance units 30-seconds ago."

"Excellent work people, truly excellent work!" Fury smiled, "Have the security team hold the perimeter until we get there." He lifted the intercom, "All team members to the launch bay: we have a go!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hi dad." Faith half smiled as Tony Stark opened his apartment door, "Miss me?"

"Faith! What are you doing here? Fury has half of S.H.I.E.L.D. out looking for you! He thinks you're working for some terrorist organisation called the Watchers Council."

"If he thinks the Council are terrorists, he's in for a big shock if he goes after B or Willow." Faith looked at her watch, "Look, I'm afraid I can't stay long. I only popped by to a apologise for messing up your life so much: this wasn't what I intended. I want you and Natasha to know that I'm going to miss you."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet, but defiantly somewhere out of the way. I'm sorry; I tried to make things work, but there are something S.H.I.E.L.D. cannot be allowed to get involved with. Trust me: it's for your own protection."

"Will we ever see you again?"

"I hope so Dad, I hope so…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is a lot to take in." Pym shook his head, "I'll need time."

"Take as long as you want." Xander dropped a business card onto the coffee table, "The job offer's open indefinitely." He looked at his watch, "My ride should be arriving any time now…"

The first window shattered right on cue as Captain America dropped through he skylight, followed closely by Hawkeye and Quicksilver.

"Alexander Harris, by the authority invested in my by the government of the United States of America, you are under arrest." Captain America stepped forward, "Do not make us force you."

"Nothing would be further from my mind." Xander smiled as he raised his hands, "By all means, take me to your leader…"

**TBC**


	9. True Power

**Dear old Dad…**

Fury watched out of his office window as the helicopter came into land outside the Triskelion. He was slightly apprehensive about how easily Xander had given himself up, but considering who he'd been up against, that was understandable.

Capturing an apparently high-ranking member of the Watchers Council would help S.H.I.E.L.D. to understand this new threat, and maybe even shed some light onto just what Faith was. The ride down the elevator was conducted in silence, the two aides following Fury knowing that it was best not to disturb him when he was thinking.

The main thought on Fury's mind was how powerfully an asset Faith would have been had she been completely on their side: her strength and reflexes were almost off the chart, as he rather impromptu exit from the restaurant had proven. The files from The Initiative showed that Miss Summers had been as, if not more, powerful.

Two American citizens, with post-human abilities, and he hadn't been told?

The Watchers Council had a lot to answer for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't you guys have to be together for this to work?" Faith asked over the phone, as she looked out across the water two the Triskelion, "I mean, you're not even on the same continent. And how do we know that Andrew and Dawn can fill in for Xander and Willow?"

"_Faith, do calm down_." Giles sounded completely in control, "_We've been experimenting with long rang spell-casting for some time now: we have already proven that distance is no object: only strength of will_."

"You're not the one who about to walk into one of the most heavily defended places on the planet, armed with nothing more than a hammer."

"_It's a Troll hammer, the same one that Buffy used against Glory. I assure you that it will be more than sufficient to breach any security they have. The only person you have to worry about is the Scarlet Witch_."

"Well, if the worst comes to the worst, make sure that B and Willow are there with the cavalry: this is their plan after all."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You seem surprisingly relaxed for someone who's facing some very serious charges, Mr Harris." Fury paced back and forth across the interrogation room like a cadged tiger, "Just tell me what I want to know, and all your legal problems will just go away."

"You know what this room needs?" Xander asked, looking around at the bare concrete wall, "A potted plant: something to add a little life and colour…"

"**DO NOT PLAY GAMES WITH ME!**" Fury slammed his fist down on the table, "What are the Watchers Council planning?"

"Well, I think Giles has already started planning the Christmas party…"

"Do you want to die?"

"Sometimes, depending on how depressed I am."

"You're in a very dangerous situation. People someone get hurt."

"Accidents happen?"

"Exactly."

"General, I've been threatened by things bigger and nastier than you: you don't even come close to scaring me."

"You talk big for someone who got captured so easily."

"Who said I was trying to hide?"

Alarm bells went off in Fury's head jus a moment before they started going off throughout the entire complex.

"I think you're about to get a lesson in what true power is." Xander smiled to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The S.H.I.E.L.D. security team arrived at the dock just thirty seconds after the boat pulled in, weapons at the ready.

"Just hold it right there!" The sergeant in charge said, "put your weapons down and your hands up!"

"You are nothing: small and insignificant." Unity looked out through Faith's glowing eyes, "Where is the one named Fury?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What in gods name is that?" Fury asked when he arrived in the command centre and saw the image on the main screen, "Is that Faith?"

"We don't know sir." The officer of the watch shook his head, "what ever it is is radiating energy unlike anything we've ever seen: completely off our sensors!"

"What ever I is, I want it alive!" Fury grabbed the intercom, "All active members of the field team to the west dock: intruder alert. I want them alive!"

"Sir, maybe you should…" A young tech pointed at the screen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Unity backhanded the last of the security team without even a thought, sending the helpless man flying out into the Hudson River. A swing of the Troll Hammer demolished a reinforced security checkpoint.

Looking at the Triskelion, Unity started to walk forward.

**TBC**


	10. Distractions

**Dear old Dad…**

"Well?" Buffy crouched down below the edge of the warehouse roof, "How's it going?"

"Hard to tell." Willow squinted through the telescope she was holding, "The spells defiantly worked: I can feel it from here, and Faith seems to have them distracted."

"And the Ultimates?" Kennedy asked.

"They seem to be trying to contain Faith." Willow scanned the horizon, "No sign of Iron Man or Black Widow…"

"You really think that I'd attack my own daughter?" A voice asked. The three startled young women looked round to see Tony Stark sitting on the opposite side off the roof, his armor's helmet tucked under one arm, "You must be the friends she told me were in town."

"Hi." Buffy smiled, "I know how this must look…"

"Like your about to brake into the Triskelion to rescue your friend?" Stark smiled, "Faith told me everything. And don't worry; I'm not going to try and stop you."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I just want to keep an eye on things: I don't trust Fury not to vent some anger on Faith."

"In her current position, I don't think S.H.I.E.L.D. has anything that could hurt her."

"Yes, and interesting little spell: Natasha has promised to explain it to me later…."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The seen on the helipad outside the Triskelion was utter pandemonium: the Ultimates, minus Iron Man and Black Widow, were attempting to stop Faith from entering the complex proper.

Faith, empowered by the binding spell to become the entity known as Unity, had already laid waist to three tanks, an APC and a helicopter. And that was before the field team arrived.

Captain America felt like his arm was gong to break as Faith hit his shield with the Troll Hammer, the clang it produced echoing across the open space.

Quicksilver tried, yet again, to get close enough to tackle Faith, but she always seemed to know what he was going to do before he knew it himself.

The Wasp was holding back, having already discovered that her wasps sting was of no use what so ever, and any attempt to get inside Faith's brain like she had the Hulks was equally useless.

One of the Giant Men tried to pin Faith to the ground with one hand, only to receive two broken fingers for his trouble.

Sniper fire started to rain down on Faith, but seemed to bounce harmlessly offer an invisible wall that surrounded her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alert all forces: I want everyone, even the reserve, here ASAP!" Fury sapped, "I will not have this organisation taken down by a teenager!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ok, time for us to go." Buffy stood, "You got a location on Xander?"

"Yes: the charm he's wearing is still emitting, so they've not taken it off of him." Willow nodded, "You know, I'm still kind of new to teleportation…"

"Willow, you're perhaps the most powerful Wicca on the planet." Kennedy kissed her lover on the forehead, "You just need a little self confidence: you know you can do this."

"Ok, but grab hold." Willow started to chant, and the air around them distorted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Unity was having fun: unlike the last time it had been called forth, its current host was more willing to engage in battle. And this time it was up against true warriors, who's defeat would add to Unity's own personal glory.

But the persistent voice of the host kept Unity from vanquishing its foes, forcing them to merely humiliate and distract them.

Unity smiled inwardly: this was almost as much fun as battle…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Xander felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as a strange glow filled the air. The glow increased, before it suddenly died, leaving Buffy, Willow and Kennedy standing in the middle of the interrogation room.

"Nice entrance!" Xander smiled as Buffy smashed the restraints holding him down with her scythe, "What do you do for an encore?"

"Rescue the foolish young man and other such politically correct acts." Buffy checked the door, "Where's the lab?"

"The map Faith gave me shows it being two floors down." Xander grabbed an Issue-issue taser Kennedy offered him, "If the distraction is going to plan, there shouldn't be anyone between here and there."

"And Big Blond?" Kennedy asked.

"One mile, straight down." Xander grinned, then turned to Willow, "Think you can crack the security?"

"Just you watch me." The young Wicca smiled.

"Ok, Willow and Kennedy: you two go bust Thor out." Buffy nodded, "Xander and I will grab Mjolnir and the rest of his gear: something about the story S.H.I.E.L.D. are putting out about the big guy is setting off my Slayer Senses like the 4th of July."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Faith is quit the warrior." Black Widow watched the fight from a safe distance, "You must be so proud of her."

"I am." Stark smiled, "Oh believe me, I am."

**TBC**


	11. Jailbreak

**Dear old Dad…**

"That's one deep hole…" Kennedy looked down the mile-deep lift shaft leading to the maximum-security containment area, "You sure Goldilocks is down there?"

"I still can't believe your Slayer Senses are not registering him." Willow shook her head as she pulled a small glass bottle from her backpack, "He's putting out enough mystical energy to illuminate the entire Eastern Seaboard." She smashed the bottle against the floor, muttering something in Latin under her breath.

"Is that it?" Kennedy asked, "I was expecting something more impressive."

"This is magic, not Hollywood." Willow stepped out into thin air; her weight held by the spell, "Come fly with me…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"These 'bottle-o-spell' things Willow came up with are really cool." Xander grinned as a pair of S.H.I.E.L.D. security officers walked past, not even batting an eye, "How's that lock coming?"

"Shouldn't be a problem." Buffy slipped a ID card into the lock, "Faith's dad gave as an up-to-date pass." The door clicked open, "I think he's a little upset over what happened to Thor."

"And the fact that Fury set Captain America on his daughter when they were trying to have dinner." Xander slipped into the lab, "All clear."

A huge supercomputer took up the bulk of the room, while almost everywhere else was full of lab equipment. Moving towards the back of the room, Buffy looked for some clue as to where their prize could be hiding.

"B-I-N-G-O!" Xander smiled, pointing at the hammer that was sitting on a table against one wall, "Mjolnir."

"Cool." Buffy smiled, reaching for the weapon, "Grab the rest of his gear and lets…"

The static charge sent the blond haired Slayer flying backwards across the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Scarlet Witch looked down at the battle that still raged between Faith and the other Ultimates. While no one had been seriously hurt so far, no one seemed to be able to stop Faith as she steadily made her way towards the Triskelion.

Taking a deep breath, the Scarlet Witch aimed a Hex-bolt at the Slayer and fired.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The security guards at the bottom of the lift shaft heard something land, and, as one, went for their weapons.

It was a futile gesture: Kennedy came through the doorway like a cannonball, knocking two of them flat in and instant. Grabbing their nightsticks, she disabled the remaining guards in less time than it took for them to turn their heads to follow her.

"That's my girl." Willow smiled, "Now step aside and let me show you how it's really done."

Light seemed to envelop the young Wicca, and the massively reinforced door, designed to withstand the Hulk, was ripped off its hinges and tossed across the room. The transparent holding cell beyond seemed to fade away, allowing Kennedy to walk up to Thor and release him from his restraints.

"Time to go big guy." The Slayer smiled, "Your ride is here."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ouch!" Buffy picked herself up off the floor, "What the hell was that?"

"It looked like you were electrocuted." Xander reached out and carefully touched Mjolnir with the tips of his fingers. Nothing happened.

"Must have been a security system Fury set up." Buffy shook her head, grabbing the rest of Thor's gear, "Grab it and lets get out of here."

"No problem." Xander lifted Mjolnir, not even realising how light it felt in his hands.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Hex-bolt hit Faith in the middle of her chest, knocking her backwards. It also broke the spell, banishing Unity.

"_Wow!_" Faith smiled as she sank to her knees, "What a rush!" She pulled herself to her feet again, leaning on the Troll Hammer, "Ok, who's up for round two?"

"What the hell was that?" Hawkeye asked, peering out from behind an upturned APC, bow and arrow ready.

"That was Unity, the essence of the Slayer." Faith looked a little unsteady on her feet; "There's a spell that lets you channel it into a Slayer for a short period of time. Very dangerous: it can burn you out completely if you try and keep hold of it for too long."

"What do you want?" Captain America asked as Faith sank back down to her knees again, "Why have you attacked us like this."

"Not my idea." Faith looked almost ready to pass out, "Just doing what B told me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And how are we feeling?" Buffy asked Thor as the two groups met back up again.

"Better." The thunder god nodded, "Who are you?"

"Let's just say we're friends and leave it at that." Xander handed over Mjolnir, "I believe this is yours."

"You have my thanks." Thor seemed to look intensely at Xander for a moment, "How did you get inside here without being spotted?"

"A friend agreed to distract everyone." Buffy looked at her watch, "Talking of which, we'd better go: Faith can't keep it up indefinitely."

**TBC**

_Thanks to everyone who's been reading and review: this is turning out to be a fun story to write. For those of you who'd like a more structured, and quite possibly better, version of this story, checkout JoeHundredaire's version over at Twisting the Hellmouth: I challenged him to do better, and he has._


	12. Truce

**Dear old Dad…**

"**Security lockdown!**" Fury yelled on hearing what Faith said, "I want a perimeter established around Lehane, while everyone else searches the Triskelion top to bottom."

"Sir, we've lost contact with the security team guarding Thor!" One tech reported, "Picking up massive energy build-up in level ten…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The wall exploded outward under a single blow from Mjolnir, startling those below. Faith looked up with a faint smile and somehow found the strength to stand, rather shakily, and lift the massive Troll Hammer.

"Sorry guys, but it looks like my ride is here." She smiled, "It's been a blast."

"You're not going anywhere!" Captain America snapped, "You've taken up arms against your own government, you're a member of a suspected terrorist organisation…"

"Put a cork in is Steve." Faith rolled her eyes, "Good god, you're so stuck up, it's no wonder Jan's thinking about leaving you."

"You lying little bitch!" Captain America started forward, "I'm going to deal with you once and for all!"

"**You will do no such thing!**" Tony Stark yelled as he landed between his daughter and team-mate, Natasha backing him up in her own armor, "I told Fury what would happen if anyone hurt Faith, and don't think for one moment that I won't follow through with it!"

"And if you get past Tony, you will have to face me." Thor appeared out of the smoke, holding Mjolnir with both hands, a very angry look on his face, "And I have been wanting to come face to face with you again ever since Norway."

"Get back in your padded cell, you overgrown hippy." Hawkeye snapped, turning so his bow was aimed at Thor, "We've dealt with you once, we'll deal with you again."

"Yeah, well, this time his has friends." Buffy stepped forward, followed by Willow, Kennedy and Xander, "The Watchers Council is not your enemy; we never have and we never hope to be, but there are something that are best left to those who know what they're doing."

"S.H.I.E.L.D.'s mandate gives authority over every part of planetary security." Fury appeared, surrounded by a phalanx of soldiers, "we will intervene as and when needed…"

A ball of light appeared in the middle of the battlefield and started to grow until it was as tall as Fury, then it disappeared in a flash.

"I don't care how fast it is, I hate teleporting." Giles muttered, cleaning his glasses, "Right, how are things going?"

"As well as can be expected." Buffy tilted her head to one side, pointing her scythe at Fury, "Solider boy there was just telling us how he was going to deal with all the vampires and demons in the world without our help."

"I…" Fury blinked, then quickly regained his composure, "The Watchers Council will become part of S.H.I.E.L.D., fully accountable to my office…"

"The Watchers Council is part of no government or nation." Giles went into full-on librarian mode, "We are an independent organisation that predates most governments and several modern nations. We have always operated in the shadows, and if it wasn't for Faith's rather forward way of meeting her farther, you may have never have become aware of our existence."

"I can not allow an independent organisation with access to such powerful post-humans to operate without accountability!" Fury protested, "I will not stand for it."

"You will allow what you are told to, Nicholas Fury: the Watchers Council are now allied with Asgard, and as such under my protection." Thor looked ready to restart the battle, "They have seen through Loki's charade, and thus earned my eternal gratitude, and that of my father Odin."

"Look, Hippy…" Hawkeye started, but was interrupted by a fireball that singed his eyebrows off.

"I'm sorry, did I break your concentration?" Giles asked, slipping into his Ripper persona, "I'll do you a deal: you come to London in seven days, and we'll talk."

"And the other option?" Fury asked.

"We let Willow deal with you, "Buffy smiled, "She's already almost ended the world once…"

"Twice." The young Wicca blushed, "I spell got a little out of hand last week, and if I hadn't acted fast…"

"To much information Red." Faith smiled, then turned to her farther, "Thanks for standing up for me like that: it means a lot to me."

"You are my daughter; how could I not intervene?" Tony smiled, "I'll come over with Fury; maybe we can spend a little time together?"

"I'd like that, dad."

"Please, you're making me feel old…"

**TBC**

_Kudos to those who spotted the Xander was able to lift Mjolnir while Buffy couldn't. Doesn't mean anything: just a little blink-and-you'll-miss-it gag for those who know anything at all about Norse mythology._

_Twisting the Hellmouth is a website dedicated to Buffy crossovers. Just type it into a search engine and you'll find it. Joe is jackass (I've called him worse before now) who uses his position as admin at Twisting the Hellmouth to lord it over everyone else, but he knows more about the Ultimate universe than I do._


	13. Research & Development

**Dear old Dad…**

"You really think we can do a deal with Fury?" Buffy asked after they had successfully teleported back to the Watchers Council headquarters in London, "He seems very angry with us."

"He has no choice but to see reason." Giles shrugged as he made his way to his office, "He is not the only one who has powerful allies: I have a few people I can call in to add a little weight to our side of the table."

"You don't think Thor will be enough?"

"No, not until we've dealt with Loki and proven that he is who he says he is."

"So, to quote the old song, who you going to call?"

"Have you ever read the Watcher Diaries for the years between 1914-18, and 39-45?"

"No. Why; should I have?"

"There is no real reason why you should have, apart that the ones from World War 2 do mention Captain America."

"How does that help us?

"It also mentions two people he fought alongside. Or rather it did before I removed their names."

"Why would you do that?"

"A debt of honour."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I want everything we have on the Watchers Council on my desk ten minutes ago." Fury stopped into his office, living up to his name, "Known members, history, holdings, areas of operation, everything."

"Do you really think they want to talk?" Captain America asked, genuinely uncertain, "One the one hand, they could have done us some serious damage today. On the other, they did break into our base of operation and release Thor; after all we went through to capture him the first time."

"We need an edge." Fury rubbed his chin, "What can you tell me about Baron Blood?"

"He was a vampire who worked as a spy for the Germans during Word War 2. His real name was Lord John Falsworth, and English aristocrat. He was apparently killed by his father, Lord James Montgomery Falsworth…"

"But?"

"Some vampires have the ability to return from the dead under certain circumstances. I've been looking into several of my old missions, but the records are sketchy at best. Almost like someone had tried to remove him from history."

"The Watchers Council?"

"It is a possibility: they seem to consider the supernatural their own private domain."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Giles sat looking at the phone on his desk, trying to pluck up the courage to make a call he'd promised never to make. Summoning up the last of his reserves, he hit the button that activated the voice-recognition software Willow had programmed for the vast and complex Council phonebook.

"England. Watcher, retired. Lady Jacqueline Falsworth-Crichton."

"_File sealed_." The computer reported, "_Input username and password to access_."

"Username: Green Knight." Giles loosened his tie, "Password: Pendragon."

"_Checking_." The computer bleeped, "_Access granted_."

"Dial contact number for Lady Jacqueline Falsworth-Crichton..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'd like to thank you for coming in and helping us on this Tony." Fury looked at Stark as the businessman sat reading a book as fast as his fingers could move the pages, "We need someone to become our resident expert on the Watchers Council before we leave for London."

"Believe me when I say this is more out of a personal interest." Stark didn't even look up as he flung the book he had just finished over his shoulder and grabbed the next, "I am interested in finding out just what my daughter is up to so I can finish my new design."

"What new design?"

"The armor I'm building her: I hope to have it finished by her next birthday."

"You're giving Faith a suit of battle armor? Have you finally gone mad, or are you drunk?"

"She is my only chilled and hire apparent to my company. She is also involved in a very dangerous line of work, and I want to give her every advantage I can. Don't worry: I'm not giving her anything that won't be in the next upgrades to the Iron Man and Black Widow armor. And as I have reputably pointed out: I own all the rights to the technology, and can do with it as I please."

"This is something we can discuss later." Fury shook his head, "Just keep reading."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What you guys looking at?" Buffy asked when she found Willow, Xander and Dawn standing outside the Watchers Council library, "Andrew drooling over the naked ladies in the classical art books again?"

"No, it's Faith." Xander looked dumbfounded, "You'd better see this for yourself…"

Faith was sat at one end of a table covered in books, reading intently, turning a page every few seconds.

"What's she doing?" Buffy asked.

"We don't know; we've not been able to get an answer out of her." Dawn shrugged, "According to Andrew, she's been in there since we got back from New York: she started with the Oxford English Dictionary, moved onto the complete Encyclopaedia Britannica, and has gone on from there."

"What's she on now?" Buffy looked at the book Faith had just dropped onto a growing pile on the floor, "Watcher Diaries? Why's she reading them?"

"Again, we don't know." Xander looked puzzled, "She was reading _The Day of the Triffid's _when I got here."

"You telling me that she's been in there for two straits days, no food, no water and no sleep?" Buffy's eyes went wide, "Are you guys sure she's really Faith?"

"I've done every test I can thing of." Willow nodded, "It's defiantly Faith."

"She did take a quick break about two hours ago." Dawn look round, "I think it was for the toilet."

Faith finished the last book on the table and walked over to a nearly empty shelf, seemingly unaware of her audience. She lifted a handful of books, training manuals for Slayers by the look of the covers, and then headed back to her seat.

"This is just too weird." Buffy shook her head, "I'll have someone bring her up something to eat and drink: even a Slayer can't keep this up indefinitely…"

**TBC**

_Thanks to everyone for reviewing: thing will be coming to a head soon._


	14. Living Legends

**Dear old Dad…**

"We're taking the _Hermes_, and as far as anyone else knows, it's a joint S.H.I.E.L.D./S.T.R.I.K.E. training operation." Fury stood looking at the active members of the Ultimates, "We don't expect any trouble, but security will be tight."

"Do you want Pedro and I to go in with you?" Scarlet Witch asked, "Or do you want up outside as backup?"

"I would recommend having someone as reserve." Captain America nodded, "We still don't know what the Watchers Council wants."

"I agree." Fury nodded, "Captain America, Iron Man and Black Widow will accompany me too the meeting. Wasp, Hawkeye, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch will stay outside with the surveillance team, with Jan in command."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We have ten Slayers on the premises at the moment, with another twenty in and around London." Giles stood over the map that had been spread out across his desk, "Using a neutral third party, who wishes to remain anonymous, the following plan of action has been devised: a S.T.R.I.K.E. limo carrying General Fury and three members of his team will arrive at exactly ten A.M. this coming Friday. Faith will meet them at the door, and bring them through to this office."

"I'll have the conference table brought up from downstairs." Buffy nodded, "What about the backup you promised?"

"I have convinced a former Watcher who knew Captain America during World War 2 to attend. Hopefully she will be able to convince him and Fury that we know what we're dealing with, while they don't. She also said she'd bring a friend, a Joseph Chapman."

"Should I'd know him?"

"No, but you are in the same line of work."

"Sounds interesting. What we going to do with Thor? I doubt Fury will be happy if we have him sitting at the table with us."

"That may be, but he is our biggest asset at the moment; the sooner we can prove Loki is manipulating everyone, the better."

"What about Faith? He's been acting a little 'odd' since we got back."

"Yes, I saw the mess she'd made of the library: she said she saw her father do something similar in America and decided to see if it was an hereditary trait. She mentioned something about feeling like Keanu Reeves in _The Matrix_."

"There is no spoon."

"Indeed."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_S.H.I.E.L.D. Heli-Carrier_ Hermes, _Mid-Atlantic_

"Penny for thoughts?" Natasha asked as she put her arm around her fiancé, "Although, given a mind like yours, that's probably way too cheep."

"I'm worried about Faith." Stark lookout out across the seemingly endless water, "I don't think Nick's going to just let her get away with everything that's happened."

"I've been doing some digging of my own, strictly off the record: the Watchers Council has some serious friends in high, and low, places."

"What do you mean?"

"They are a very old, powerful and rich organisation, with members in the very highest levels of power in several nations. I'm sure that they could easily arrange Diplomatic Immunity for Faith, even another Presidential Pardon."

"Natasha my love, I hope you're right."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Buffy herd the front doorbell chime, and decided to answer it herself. She was slightly surprised to see a slim woman with pure-white hair standing next to a taller, blond haired man who obviously hadn't shaved.

Both of them were registering on her Slayer-senses, but she couldn't tell why.

"Can I help you?" The she asked.

"You can start by telling that bastard Rupert Giles that Lady Falsworth-Crichton and Mr. Chapman are here." The woman sounded angry about something.

"I already know." Giles came down the main staircase, "Jacqueline, you know I wouldn't have called you in unless it was of the up most importance: it's about Steve Rodgers."

"Oh, him." Jacqueline seemed to relax slightly, "I thought it might be."

"Hang on, if you're the woman who knew Captain America back in the war, how come you look only a few years older than me?" Buffy asked.

"It's a long story." Jacqueline smiled, and then turned to Giles, "Smart kid. Who is she?"

"Jacqueline, this is Buffy Summers, the longest surviving Vampire Slayer to date." The Watcher started the introductions, "Buffy, this is Lady Jacqueline Falsworth-Crichton, otherwise known as Spitfire. Her companion is Joseph Chapman, current incarnation of the hero known as Union Jack, and Knight of the Pendragon."

"Call me Joey." The man smiled, a slight Liverpool accent detectable.

"So what do you guys do?" Buffy asked the newcomers.

"We kill vampires." Jacqueline ran a hand through her hair, "I've heard about what happened in New York from a friend in S.T.R.I.K.E. I take it that you want me to try and convince Steve that you're not a threat to S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Yes, if you can." Giles nodded, "I was also hoping that you'd consider returning to active service as a Watcher: we could use Spitfire and Union Jack on our side."

"We'll consider it." Jacqueline looked round, "So, I take it you have rooms ready for us?"

**TBC**

_Extra Kudos to Harry for correctly spotting Spitfire's entry into the fray: he wins a cookie. _

_According to a friend who's been reading Marvel comic for over twenty years, there is not, to date, an Ultimate version of Spitfire or Union Jack, so I'm going to be playing with the characters a little._


	15. Making plans

**Dear old Dad…**

Xander stood just outside the international arrives lounge at Heathrow airport, holding a sign with the word 'Pym' written in large, bold letters. He was reminded somewhat of his origins as the teams comic relief, rather than the senior field Watcher he had become.

Still, he was the contact man for the Councils newest employee.

A gaggle of businessmen and tourists passed through the gate, and Xander distinctly heard one voice ask, "So, where's the Queen?" in a thick Texan accent. Xander resisted the urge to laugh out loud, remembering how he'd been the first time he'd come through the very same gate.

Finally, after everyone else had passed, Hank Pym came through; a single carryon slung over one shoulder and a slightly dazed look on his face.

"Dr Pym." Xander called the older man over, "Welcome to England."

"Thanks." The former head of the Super Solider program nodded, "I've never been cleared through customs so fast."

"We pulled a few strings, got you fast-tracked." Xander lead the way out to he waiting car, "The ship carrying the rest of your personal positions should be arriving at Southampton in two days. We've arranged for a room at a hotel while you sort out a place to live. Just give us the bill when you're done and it'll be taken care of."

"That's very generous of you, considering how much you're paying me."

"The Watchers Council has changed a lot of the past two years: we pay the best, and we expect the best. I'll be the first to admit that you're new job may not be as glamorous as your old one, but it is every bit as important."

"Yes, I've been thinking about it on the way over: I'll need to construct some sort of database before I can start categorising the different types of demons…"

"Doctor, please, I'm not the science type: I'm only interested in how to kill them. We have several thousand active Slayers, and almost twice as many support personnel, spread out across the entire globe. We need a way for them to access information on what they're up against, and how best to kill it without having to read through a load of old books."

"A sort of online encyclopaedia?"

"Bingo. The man you'll be working for is Andrew Wells; he can be a, well, geek at times, but he knows demons as well as anyone. He's deputy head of R&D."

"Who's the head, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Willow Rosenberg, but she's in South America at the moment. You'll met her on Friday when she teleports over for the conference with S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I'm not sure I should be there for that: I didn't leave under the best of circumstances…"

"Yeah, about that: Buffy's no-doubt going to have someone watching you for a while. While she's willing to give you a second chance, try not to do anything that might upset her. We'll working on a new identity and personal history at the moment, so you may-be able to join the team we're putting together."

"You're going public?"

"We may need to: things are starting to happen that people just won't be able to ignore. Having a dedicated publicly recognised team that can deal wit supernatural threats the world over will be an advantage."

"Who you got for it so far?"

"Well, Buffy, Faith, Willow and her partner Kennedy. Thor, one we deal with Loki. Giles is trying to recruit a couple of former government operatives called Spitfire and Union Jack. You, once we get your new identity worked out. The rest will probably be other Slayers, as and when needed."

"You've put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?"

"Faith's the real brains behind it: she's read every single book we have about demons, politics and public relations. God only knows what she's working on now…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So what was this place again?" Buffy asked as she stood inside what appeared to be a small farmhouse in the Sussex countryside.

"According to the website, it was a bomb shelter built by the Brits during the Cold War." Faith explained as she examined the walls, "There's supposed to be a entrance around here somewhere…" Part of the wall depressed under her touch, "Bingo."

The wall slid open to reveal a reinforced door with a complicated looking combination lock. Faith typed in a code, and the door slid open, leading onto a short corridor with an elevator at the far end.

"Most of the hillside is hollow." Faith explained as she lead the way, "There's everything we need: generators, wells, storage, communications equipment, air filters, dormitories, everything."

"Our very-own bat-cave. What's the price-tag?"

"Somewhere in the region of $3.4-million, give or take a little with the exchange rate."

"What! There's no way the Council can afford that right now: we're still rebuilding after the First's attack…"

"Relax B, it's all taken care off." Faith was grinning like a Cheshire cat, "I'm the sole heir to a multi-billion dollar fortune. I paid for this place with the credit card my dad gave me."

"That thing still works?"

"I never leave home without it." Faith tilted her head to the side, "You know, we're not that far from Brighton, and I hear that place has some good shops…"

"Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"Fancy a little retail therapy, B?"

"I'll get the car…"

**TBC**

_Yes, got Quicksilver's name wrong. Brain-fart on my part._

_And yes, I've stopped posting this story over at Twisting the Hellmouth. Those of you who know the site can blame Joe for being such an asshole, and taking every mistake personally. Gave up trying to talk to him and just deleted the story._


	16. The Art of Diplomacy

**Dear old Dad…**

"Ok, what can I expect from them?" Fury sat looking at the two people sitting opposite him in the back of the limo as it made its way through the London traffic.

"It's very complicated." Riley Finn looked as uncomfortable as his wife, "Rupert Giles is technically the head of the Watchers Council, but Buffy's the one calling a lot of the shots. Willow is without a doubt the most powerful member of the Council, but the one you need to keep a look out for is Xander."

"Mr Harris hardly struck me as a danger to anyone but himself…"

"With all due respect, sir, you would be foolish to underestimate him: Alexander Harris has survived almost a decade of near constant combat against vampires and demons, with nothing more than his wit and determination to call on. Unlike the other senior members of the Council, he has no special training or abilities to call on. He is, without a doubt, the bravest and most resourceful man I have ever met."

"Then why did they exile him to Africa?"

"He wasn't exiled: he was sent where he could do the most good."

"And what about you, Mrs Finn?" Fury turned to Sam, "Do you share your husbands views?"

"I hardly know the Council members." Sam shrugged, "Apart from a little help they've given us on difficult missions, we tend to stay out of each others way as much as possible."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We all set?" Buffy stood in the meeting room doorway, looking at the assembled members of the Watchers Council.

Giles was sat at one end, an empty seat to his right that was marked with a nametag reading 'Summers'. Lady Falsworth-Crichton and Joey Chapman, both dressed in the self-styled uniforms they had adopted.

Buffy noticed that Joey's nametag said 'Union Jack' rather than his real name, and that he was already wearing his hooded mask. She was slightly uneasy with the vintage Webley pistol that sat in the holster on his belt, and the very-business looking dagger that was, according to what Giles had told her, made of a Silver/Adamantium alloy that made it almost indestructible.

Willow and Kennedy were sitting next the Buffy's seat, followed closely by Xander. Andrew and Thor were sat opposite, the big Norse Thunder God looking as uncomfortable as Xander: he kept looking at the clock above the ornamental fireplace.

Buffy put that down to his history with the people they were waiting for.

"_They just turned into the street_." One of the Slayers on security reported, "_Looks like General Fury, Captain America, Iron Man and Black Widow, along with two others we can't get an I.D. on. Hold one_." Something was muttered on the other end, to low for anyone to hear.

"_Repeat your last_." Buffy held her radio as close to her ear as she could, "_Who is it?_"

"_Oh shit:_ _it's Riley and Sam_." Faith reported from her vantage port at the top of the steps leading to the front door, "_Look's like they're talking to Fury_."

"He probably brought them in to brief him on us." Buffy stood in silent contemplation for a moment, "Ok, we go ahead as planed: Faith, try and act cordial."

"_Hey, I'm just happy to see Daddy dearest and Natasha_." The other Slayer laughed, "_Just make sure Doc Pym keeps out of sight: they'll know he's here, but as long as we don't make a big thing about it, they'll probably let it slide, for now_."

"Don't worry: last thing he wants is to be in a room with Captain America." Buffy frowned, "Ok everyone; show time."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ok people: show time." Fury looked round as the limo pulled into the reserved packing space outside the Watchers Council, "No body does anything unless I say so."

"I hope you understand why we can't go in with you." Riley looked apologetic, "We need to keep a good working relationship with them."

"Relax Agent Finn; you're not even a S.H.I.E.L.D. officer." Fury opened the door and stepped out, "I couldn't order you even if I wanted to."

"Hello General." Faith smiled as she walked down the steps, "Welcome to London."

"Miss Lehane." Fury nodded curtly, earning himself an evil glance from Natasha.

"Hello Faith." Stark smiled, "I hear you're investing in land?"

"Hi dad." Faith actually smiled, "We need somewhere a little bigger to work out of these days. The Bunker will allow us to train Slayers in a more controlled environment, without risking them on an active Hellmouth like Cleveland."

"Is that all?" Fury asked.

"For now." Faith started back up the steps, "Come on; Buffy will explain everything."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone turned to face the double doors as they opened to admit Faith, followed by the representatives from S.H.I.E.L.D.

"General, Captain, Mr Stark, Miss Romanov, welcome." Giles stood, "I'm sure you already know most of the people here after reading our files, but I'd like to introduce Lady Falsworth-Crichton and Mr, well, this is Union Jack. If you don't know who he is, that's you're problem."

"I know of him." Captain America nodded, "Hello Jacqueline; I see the years have been as good to you as they have me."

"Steven." The retired Watcher nodded, "I was a little surprised to hear about your unexpected return from the dead."

"I thought Union Jack was dead." Fury looked a little confused, "Then again, I heard that Lady Falsworth-Crichton was almost 90 years old."

"First off, it is impolite to discus a lady's age." Jacqueline glared at Fury, "Secondly, you may call me either Jacqueline or Spitfire: my full title is too much of a mouthful at times like these. As for my companion: Union Jack is a tradition rather than a person, and he is the third person to assume the role since my father first donned the title in 1914."

"And his real name is?" Fury asked.

"Union Jack, or just Jack if you want to be informal." Joey folded his arms, "I see no reason for you to know my name."

"This is exactly the sort of thing this meeting is to settle." Giles took a deep breath, "There is no reason for any tension between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Watchers Council: we are, after all, both interested in the safety and protection of the human race. The only difference is your agency is set up to deal with more human threats, while we deal almost exclusively in the supernatural."

"And you expert us to just stand aside and let you carry on as before?" Captain America asked, "A little egotistical of you, isn't it?"

"We will not be continuing as before." Buffy looked at the S.H.I.E.L.D. representatives, "This are starting to happen that the human race will not be able to turn a blind eye on; the destruction of Sunnydale and what happened in L.A. are prime examples. We will need an experienced and qualified team that can intervene in situations that prove to complex or dangerous situations. Should these become public, we need a recognised team with the authority to intervene."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. could easily extend its mandate to cover the supernatural." Fury protested, "We have recourses that you lack; if you were to work for us…"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. and S.T.R.I.K.E. are government run agencies, and there are those who would find it difficult or impossible to trust you." Giles explained, "The Watchers Council is completely impartial an apolitical. We have existed, in some form or another, since before recorded history began. We know what we are doing General Fury; all we need is the freedom to act without your intervention."

"I can see your point of view." Fury admitted, "There will have to be certain assurances that you will not act in any way that could be considered against the best interests of the human race. Miss Rosenberg has already been classed as a Person of Mass Destruction, having already almost ended the world twice; once by accident."

"Believe me, I have no plans for ending the world." Willow blushed slightly, "I have already assured Buffy and Giles that I will be scaling back my experimentation."

"That would be expectable but you will remain a listed Person of Mass Destruction." Fury glanced at his team, "There is also the question of Thor…"

"The Son of Odin is under our protection until we can deal with Loki." Giles sat back in his chair, "You will have to trust us when we say that we are, by virtue of our greater understanding and experience in these matter, somewhat immune to Loki's trickery. We will deal with him in an appropriate way."

"Are you saying you can stop a god?" Stark asked.

"Loki wouldn't be the first god I've, dealt with." Giles had a very dangerous look in his eye, "If you have read Buffy's file, then you are aware of the entity known as Glory?"

"We have all read the reports submitted by the Initiative surveillance team." Fury nodded, "I will take your word that you can, deal with any such threat should it arise again."

"Then I believe we have reached an outline agreement." Giles nodded, "We have no interest in stepping on your toes, just so long as your operations do not cross into our area of responsibility."

"And I will likewise keep out of your business, unless it involves something covered by the existing S.H.I.E.L.D. mandate." Fury nodded, "We can work something formal out that will be expectable to my government, but I think we are all on the same page."

"Well then." Giles stood, "Our business here is complete."

**TBC…**

_First off, sorry this chapter's taken so long: I'm trying to finish a work of original fiction I've been working on for over a year. Those who want to have a look can find it at FictionPress(dot)Net under the same penname (shameless plug)._

_Secondly, yes, Hank Pym is a member of the Ultimate universe's Defenders, but they're a bunch of no-hope want to be amateurs. I think we can all agree that he'd rather work for someone who'd give him an interesting job._

_Last but not least: no connection between Buffy and Cyclops. It's been done so many times it's almost a cliché. Hell, I've done it myself at least once, maybe more; I can't remember, and I've written a lot of stuff over the years…_


	17. Trust Issues

**Dear old Dad…**

"You trust him?" Buffy asked, not even needing to say whom she was talking about.

"About as far as I could through this building." Giles shook his head, "We have reports that he's already trying to recruit Slayers from America and Canada. Robin has been able to keep them out of the school, for now, but I fear it is only a matter of time before he tries something rash."

"We could send Faith back."

"Faith has requested that she be allowed to stay in England to help sent things up here."

"They had another fight?"

"It's more than that: I have the impression that they've split up for good this time."

"What happened to 'opposites attract'?"

"It's a widely held misconception."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is the main lab." Xander stood in the doorway, keeping an eye on the S.H.I.E.L.D. delegation as he gave them the grand tour, "Most of our research at the moment is aimed at building up a comprehensive and easy to use encyclopaedia of demons."

"Is that why you have Hank Pym working for you?" Fury asked, getting an immediate reaction from Captain America.

"Dr Pym is heading up the project, under Andrew's close supervision." Xander remained poker faced, but his mind was already running a mile-a-minuet, "He is also under strict orders to see a therapist about is, anger issues."

"You're sending a man who put his wife in the hospital to see a therapist?" Captain America looked ready to explode.

"Unlike S.H.I.E.L.D., we don't throw people out when they make a mistake." Xander had a faint smile on his lips, "Believe me; he will have a long way to go before we completely trust him, and Buffy is watching him like a hawk: he steps out of line, even for a moment, and he'll be sorry."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, what's the big surprise that couldn't wait?" Faith stood in the courtyard, hands on hips, looking at her father, "If it's my credit card bill, you'll need more than Natasha to save you…"

"I have no problem with your spending." Stark smiled, "You have a long way to go before you rival me."

"So what's this about?"

"Wait and see."

A van with a _Stark International_ logo on the side backed into the loading bay and stopped, the driver getting out and quickly opening the back.

"You may need to help get this out." Stark pointed at the crate inside, "It's a little heavy…"

Faith gripped the handles on the side of the box and lifted it of the ground. Even with her Slayer-strength, it was difficult to handle to crate, and she was glad when it was out of the van.

"I'm sorry I'm a few days late, but Happy Birthday." Sark smiled, offering his daughter a crowbar.

"For me?" Faith took the crowbar and quickly opened the crate.

It was black, very, very black. It was so black that you had to concentrate on looking at it, or your eyes would slowly slide off of it. Stark pulled a small remote out of the crate and pressed a series of buttons. There was a click, followed by a wiring sound, and the armour started to straighten itself out.

"It's based on a prototype Fury talked me into developing for S.H.I.E.L.D." Stark explained as his daughter walked, wide eyed, around the armour, "I've made a few alterations to fit with your, lifestyle."

"Wicked cool!" Faith grinned, "Love the paintjob!"

"That was accidental: the external coating is designed to minimise heat signature, making it all but invisible to inferred scanners. It's also stealth, blocking all but the most powerful military radar."

"Bullet proof?"

"To a degree, but it was designed to allow maximum freedom of movement, rather than a firefight. The joints are glass-woven Kevlar: strong a steel but flexible. Same stuff they made the Millennium Dome out of. The chest and back are made out of Adamantium, as are parts of the helmet, legs and arms."

"Sweet!" Faith looked like a five-year-old on Christmas morning, "What's weapons does it have?"

"Again, I adjusted the standard load to take into account that you are a Slayer." Stake pulled a long, incredibly sharp looking Katana from the crate, "This is made of finest Japans steel, folded hundreds of times for strength and durability. I'm hoping to find a way to affix a molecule thick layer of silver to the cutting edge, but it's proving to be difficult." He lifted out a gauntlet, "There is a small tank in the arm containing pressurised holy water, mixed with essence of garlic and silver nitrite: not sure how effective it'll be, but Natasha seems to know more about these thing than she's letting on."

"This is the coolest thing I've ever seen! Can it fly?"

"I'm afraid not: in order to make the armor more user friendly, and remove the need for a huge support team, I had to cut down on the more maintenance intensive systems. But if you ever need parts, just call up the nearest Stark International office, and they'll have what you need for you in a mater of hours."

"This is the best birthday present anyone's ever given me!" Faith wrapped her arms around her father's neck, "Thank you!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"May I sit here?" Captain America asked as he approached Jacqueline's table in the large dining hall.

"If you wish." The Watcher looked at him, "So, what's it like, finding yourself thrust into the 21st Century?"

"Disorientating: so much has changed in the last 60-years. There are times when all I want to do is shut myself away from the world."

"But you don't; your sense of duty stops you."

"Duty is all I have left."

"Something I understand all too well."

"I have to admit, I am intrigued as to who Union Jack is underneath that mask."

"Like we told Fury: Union Jack is a tradition. My uncle may be dead, but he's not the only vampire in the world."

"Yes, the others were a little surprised when they found out about vampires and demons. We could probably use someone with experience dealing with them…"

"I am not interested in joining S.H.I.E.L.D., and I can tell you know that Jack feels the same."

"The two of you are close?"

"Close enough."

"It has been good to see you again, Jacqueline."

"Likewise Steven, likewise."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You think we can work with them?" Buffy asked as she watched the S.T.R.I.K.E. limo pull away.

"I think that Fury sees us as the Devil he knows." Giles sat back down at his desk; "I've ordered all Slayers and Watchers in the field to report any contact by S.H.I.E.L.D."

"You think Fury will try and insert an agent?"

"I'd be disappointed f he hadn't already."

"And are we trying the same?"

"Getting someone inside S.H.I.E.L.D. would be difficult…"

"But?"

"We already have people in S.T.R.I.K.E.: we can keep an eye on Fury and his people from there."

"So, back to business." Buffy sat in an overstuffed armchair, "Loki…"

**TBC…**

_Again, this story has been delayed due to my work on my original fiction story. The good news is that I only have one more chapter of it planed before I take a few months off and get back to it as a later date._


	18. Ragnarok and Roll

**Dear old Dad…**

"How sure of this are we?" Giles asked as he pushed open the double doors leading into the Councils war room, a vast chamber built into an abandoned underground station. The room was filled with Watchers and other support staff clustered around computers, maps and bookcases.

"Lorne wouldn't contact me unless this was the real thing." Faith looked worried, "It looks like Angel and the Fang-Gang are going to try and take out this Circle of the Black Thorn."

"I have heard of them, and I have my doubts that they will succeed." Giles walked over to an electronic map of North America: coloured dots showed the location of every known Slayer and Watcher, along with other beings of interest, "The Circle of the Black Thorn is an immensely powerful organisation. Attacking them is tantamount to suicide."

"Sounds like Angel."

"Have you told Buffy?"

"First thing I did: she told me to put together a strike-force to go and back up the Fang-Gang. Willow's teleporting a number of Slavers over from Cleveland to add to what we have in London. We called Riley, but his team is somewhere in South America, and we don't know if they'll be back in time."

"Who do we have that's ready for this sort of thing?"

"Well, there's the usual suspects: you, me, Buffy, Willow and Xander. Kennedy, Robin and some of the other Sunnydale veterans are in the armoury getting set right now. Thor, Spitfire and Union Jack are up for a fight, and Doc Pym has offered to help-out."

"What did Buffy say about that?"

"She's less than thrilled, but the guys got experience from his time in the Ultimates."

"Has he selected a new codename?"

"Yeah; he said something about 'Yellowjacket'."

"Wonders never case. Where's Buffy?"

"She said she had to go make a phone call."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Sir, we have a Miss Summers from London on line two for you_." The intercom on General Fury's desk interrupted him while he was in the middle of some rather tedious paperwork, and he was somewhat welcome for the distraction.

"Put her through." Fury picked up the phone, "Miss Summers, I take it this isn't a social call?"

"_No, this is very much business: we've received word of a possibly apocalyptic event in Los Angeles tonight. We're going to be putting as many people into the field as we can, but we can't guaranty that we'll be able to stop this one_."

"Just who are your 'friends' going to piss off?"

"_All you need to know is that they are very old, very powerful, and can not be negotiated with. An old friend has been trying to take them down from the inside for over a year, and it all comes down tonight_."

"How certain of this are you?"

"_Do you think Thor or Dr Pym would be willing to travel to America right now if it wasn't the real deal?_"

"I can have a small army in L.A. in four hours…"

"_No: this has to stay on the QT. We can't risk the opposition finding out about what's planed for tonight. Put your people on stand by, in case we don't succeed, but stay out of this: none of you're media darlings, with the possible exception of Black Widow or Captain America, have any experience dealing with this sort of threat_."

"These friends of yours, they wouldn't be connected to all that wired stuff that happened in LA last year, would they?"

"_I can not tell a lie General. But trust me when I say that they did their best to minimise civilian casualties._"

"That is something I'm going to have to take on faith. I'll have the Ultimates and the Reserves on standby, just to be sure."

"_I'd recommend calling up anyone who can fight._"

"A full mobilisation? Surely you can't be serious?"

"_I am serious... and don't call me Shirley_." Buffy chuckled slightly, "_Sorry: apocalypse humour. Live through as many as I have and it starts to get to you. Look, unless they've been trained, normal humans are all but useless against demons. Sending in the Marines will just get a lot of people killed unnecessarily. We need people who are trained to deal with non-human threats._"

"I'll make some alls, see who I can talk, coheres or downright threaten into helping, but so help me god, if this is some kind of trick…"

"_General, if this is a trick, then we could all be in even more danger than we are at the moment. See you in L.A._" The line went dead.

"This just keeps getting better and better…" Fury pressed the button to connect him to his sectary; "I want all members of the Ultimates and the Reserves in the briefing room in one half an hour. And get me the Baxter Building: we're going to need all the help we can get on this one…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How we doing?" Buffy walked into the armoury, dressed in a black leather cat suit, her scythe slung across her back, "And do I really have to ware this?"

"It's for your own protection." Faith chuckled, standing in her armor, helmet held under one arm, "We're all as ready as we're ever be."

"Says the woman with the billion-dollar battle armor."

"I've already spoken to Dad: he says we can have more suits as and when they become available, and only at cost."

"That's still a lot."

"I'm sure something can be arranged. Maybe have them on layaway or something?"

"How'd you feel?"

"About the same as you look."

"That bad, huh?" Buffy nodded, "Ok, let's go see if Thor can do his magic-hammer thing…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I don't know about you guys," Angel gripped his sword, looking at the approaching demon army, "But I ant to kill the dragon."

"Sorry to tell you this, Dead Boy, Xander stepped out of the shadows, a huge war-axe across his shoulder, "But Thor already called dibs."

A titanic bolt of lightning crossed the sky, striking the dragon in the chest. It exploded, consumed by its own fire. What little remained fell to earth in burning chunks. The lightning contended to dance about the sky, illuminating the alleyway suddenly full of Slayer, Scooby's, Mutants and Thunder gods.

"Hope you don't mind us crashing your party." Buffy stepped forward, followed by the others, "But a little green birdie told me you guys might need some help…"

**TBC…**

_Sorry for the hiatus: my father recently underwent a quadruple heart bypass, and my mother managed to break her right leg just above the ankle. This has, as I'm sure you can understand, left me with very little time for writing something as complex as this story._


	19. LA Takedown

**Dear old Dad…**

Silence rolled across the alleyway like a wave, stopping the demon army in its tracks.

Then, as one, they charged at the newcomers, deciding that attack was the best option.

"**FOR ASGARD!**" Thor yelled as he tried to unleash the full might of Mjolnir, but there were just too many people around to risk such a devastating attack. So instead the Thunder God swung his war-hammer like the blunt instrument it was.

Buffy propelled herself into the fight with little regard for anyone else: all that mattered was doing as much damage to the Circle of the black Thorn's army as they could. Time was a factor: soon or later, they would start to take losses, and they couldn't keep it up indefinably.

The demon solders in the service of the Circle of the black Thorn's also entered battle with little or no regard for their own lives: all that mattered was extracting revenge on those who had killed their masters and anyone who stood beside them.

Xander found himself standing back-to-back with Illyria, the former demon queen seemingly driven by the same inner fire as the one-eyed Scooby.

Faith found herself having fun: the armour felt like a second skin, matching her moves perfectly. The sword that had come with it sliced through demons without meeting any apparent resistance, the mono-filament blade capable of slicing through anything short of a force-field like a hot knife through butter.

Dr. Pym had already undergone a height multiplication; the magically enhanced uniform Willow had helped him with following his size, freeing him of the need to get changed mid-battle. His increased size gave him superhuman strength, allowing him to pick up a horse ridding demon and throw him against the road.

Union Jack and Spitfire, veterans of hundreds of battles against vampires and demons, followed Buffy into the very thick of the battle, striking out against anything in range. Jack's Silver/Adamantium dagger cut through vampires like they were not even there.

But despite their best efforts, the assembled Slayer, Scooby's and others were surrounded and outnumbered. The demon horde started to push them back into a tighter circle.

There was a strange sound, like metal scraping against metal, and some of the demons looked round in terror.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a dozen times: this ain't your world" A shadowy figure moved into the alleyway, "So now my friends and I are going to have to kill you all."

A lowed hum filled the air as an S.H.E.I.L.D. High-speed Helicruiser appeared above the Hyperion hotel, powerful searchlights turning night into day. The lights illuminated the stranger, making him instantly recognisable as the mutant known as Wolverine. Behind him stood three strangers, teenagers, dressed in blue. A fourth, much larger figure stood behind them, looking like a moving orange boulder. There was a flash, and youngest looking of the newcomers transformed into a pillar of flame.

"Is this a private party, or can anyone join in?" General Fury stepped forward, holding a flamethrower in both hand, followed closely by the rest of Ultimates, "Hope you don't mind, but I envied some friends. I take it you've heard of the Fantastic Four. And thanks to his membership of the X-Men, Mr Logan here needs no introduction."

"Less talking; more killing." Wolverine pointed his Adamantium claws at the demons, "I _really_ hate those guys!"

"**IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!**" The Thing yelled as he charged at the demons, followed closely by Wolverine and the Human Torch.

With the arrival of the S.H.E.I.L.D. reinforcements, the tide of battle turned against the demons. Buffy found herself fighting side by side with Captain America and Wolverine; each used their favoured weapons to hack and slash at their opponents. Flames, magical, mutant and man-made, incinerated dozens of the demons, cutting their numbers drastically.

Willow stood like the calm eye of the storm, protected by a hand-picked squad of Slayers lead by Kennedy. The young Wicca stood with her eyes closed, slowly chanting under her breath. The air around her was glowing slightly, strange forms, half seen, moved around her. The sound of the chanting grew, like hundreds of disembodied voices had joined in. The harmonics changed, taking on an unworldly sound that seemed to resonate into the higher frequencies.

A suicide run by one of the horse riding demons knocked Willow to the ground in the critical moments before the spell could be completed. Willow's head hit the ground hard enough to knock her out.

"Oh crap!" Faith hissed when she saw what had happened. She turned to Giles, "Is there a Plan B?"

"I'm afraid Willow was Plan B." The Watcher looked glum, "I personally recommended praying."

"Fat lot of good that'll do: we already have one god here with us!"

The battle continued to rage, the remaining demons seeming to take courage from the fact that one of their number had been able to stop Willow. They fought back with renewed determination, making their enemy pay dearly.

Then a powerful wind started to blow through the alleyway, almost knocking several of the combatants off their feet. One gust almost sent the Helicruiser crashing into the Hyperion, but the pilot compensated by lifting the massive craft higher into the sky.

The lead demon, taking this as evidence that the Senior Partner were making their appearance, took a step forward. He was instantly vaporised by a titanic bolt of lightning that left a deep crater in the tarmac.

"**_NO!_**" A thundering voice echoed between the buildings, "**_MIDGARD IS NOT YOURS TO DO WITH AS YOU PLEASE!_**"

"What the hell…" Buffy looked round, "Xander?"

The former carpenter stood surrounded by a glowing aura, flouting several inches above the ground. A bright light emanated from both his eyes. The surviving demons seemed to cower in his presence.

"**_THE ONE YOU KNOW AS ALEXANDER HARRIS HAS PROVEN HIMSELF WORTH TO BE MY AVATAR_**:**_ HIS BODY IS NOW AS MY OWN_**." The voice seemed to come from the young man's mouth, but it was defiantly not his own, "**_IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG SCINCE I LAST WALK UPON THIS WORLD, BUT IT IS STILL UNDER MY PROTECTION_**."

"Father?" Thor dropped to his knees, "Mighty Odin, is that really you?"

"**_IT IS I. TOO LONG HAVE I ALOWED LOKI TO PLAY HIS GAMES WITH THIS WORLD. TOO LONG HAVE I IGNORED MY DUTY._**" Odin turned to face Buffy, "**_MY CHOSEN CHAMPION HAS PROVEN HERSELF TO BE MIGHTY INDEED: THE PANTHEON SHE HAS FORMED IS WORTH OF GLOY, AND I WILL SUFFER NONE TO RAISE THEIR HAND AGAINST THEM._**" He turned to face the remaining demons, "**_GO. GO AND TELL YOUR FOUL MASTERS THAT THEIR TIME ON MIDGAR IS AT AN END._**" He turned to General Fury, "**_AND YOU, LITTLE MORTAL; YOU MEDDLE IN THINGS THAT ARE BYOND YOUR COMPREHENTION. WHAT YOU HAVE SEEN HERE IS NO MARVAL OF TECHNOLOGY, OR THE PRODUCT OF NATRUAL EVOLITION. THIS IS THE GLORY OF ASGARD UNBOUND. YOU PLAY YOUR LITTLE GAMES ON A WORLD YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND. YOU HAVE ONE LAST CHANCE TO TURN BACK FROM THE PARTH YOU HAVE SET YOURSELF UPON._**" Odin turned back to Buffy, a warm smile on his ace, "**_AND YOU, WARRIOR OF THE PEOPLE. YOU WILL SEE VALHALLA AGAIN, THAT I PROMIS YOU._**"

There was a bright flash of light, and Xander dropped to the ground like a puppet with the strings cut.

"You heard the words of Odin!" Thor turned to the demons, "Be gone from this place, or face the wrath of the Lord of Asgard!"

The surviving demons almost tripped over themselves in a bid to get away. They disappeared into the night, leaving the surviving allied forces in their wake.

"Did we win?" Faith asked, pulling her helmet off.

"We didn't lose." Giles smiled, "Sometimes that all we can ask."

"Xander?" Buffy ran over to her friend, "Xander? Say something?"

"What?" The young man woke with a start, "What I miss?"

"Not a lot." The blond Slayer chuckled, "Although it looks like you have friends in high places…"

**To Be Continued…**

_This took longer than expected to get out, but I was suffering from writers block. I have one more chapter planed to let my tight up a few lose ends._


	20. The more things change

**Dear old Dad…**

The Hyperion had been turned into an impromptu field hospital, with S.H.E.I.L.D. medics treating those hurt in the battle. Buffy stood halfway up the main staircase, looking at what remained of her army:

Giles looked like he'd gone eighteen rounds with the world heavy weight boxing champion. He stood behind the reception desk, phone cradled on his shoulder as he talked to Andrew in London, making near constant notes in a small diary.

Willow was sitting on a sofa that had been pushed against one wall, Kennedy holding her hand as a medic bandaged her head.

Xander stood in one corner, apparently deep in conversation with Thor and Illyria. Buffy wounded what the three of them were discussing, but chose not to listen in. she couldn't help but smile when she saw the light reflect of his new eye, a little something Odin had given him.

Dawn was standing near the entrance, chatting to Johnny Storm. Something the young Human Torch said made Dawn laugh, and Buffy couldn't help be feel that this wouldn't be the end of that particular friendship.

Faith was talking to her Father and Natasha, apparently discussing possible upgrades to her armour.

"Hell of a fight." Logan appeared just behind Buffy, "Not that I'd expect any less from a Slayer."

"I take it you've met a few in the past?" Buffy asked.

"More than one, if I can trust my somewhat hazy memory. I'm starting to remember some stuff from when I was in the army during World War Two. I know I met Captain America over there, as he remembers me, and Spitfire looks somewhat familiar. Don't know Union Jack."

"He's not the original, but that's his story to tell."

"Maybe I'll ask him sometime." Logan pulled a card from his pocket, "You ever need my help with anything, just call."

"Will do." Buffy nodded as the gruff Canadian mutant walked towards the bar.

"That's probably the longest conversation I've ever seen Logan have with someone he'd only just me." Fury chuckled, "I'm impressed."

"You need to be more than impressed." The Slayer turned to the General, "What you going to do now?"

"Try and put what happened into a report that my superiors will believe. Some of them belonged to the comity that oversaw the Initiative, so they'll know to read between the lines. But the others? Who knows?"

"What about Odin's warning?"

"That is something I'm going to have to think about: I'm not sure just what he was talking about, but I guess I'm going to have to change my view on how the world works."

"Talk to Giles and the other Watchers: they know more about this than anyone else."

"I'll consider it." Fury looked round to make sure no one was listening in, "There is something else we need to discus: I would like to assign a permanent lesion between S.H.E.I.L.D. and the Watchers Council. There are, certain things that might happen in the near future, and I would like to think that we could call on you and your friends to help when we need you."

"What sort of things?"

"The sort of things I'd have to shoot you and then myself if I told you."

"Sounds heavy?"

"Just your typical, end-of-the-world sort of situation."

"Oh yeah?" Buffy looked at Fury and leaned closer to whisper, "_Gah Lak Tus_."

"What the..." Fury blinked, "Where the hell did you hear that?"

"An ancient prophesy regarding what was referred to as 'The Anti-God'. Our translators just finished the last few passages: that's what Giles in on the phone to London about. Some of the line got our attention when they spoke of the 'Nation Made Flesh', the 'Four Living Elements' and the 'Man of Iron'."

"Sounds like Captain America, the Fantastic Four and Iron Man..."

"That's what our people say. There are other references that we think apply to some of our people. I'll send you a copy of both the original prophesy and our translation."

"I'll work on getting you clearance to what we have, but it may take some time: you-know-who is perhaps the most closely guarded secret on the planet, after the Colonels secret recipe."

"I understand." Buffy nodded, "So, any idea who this lesion will be?"

"Jan Pym has volunteered for the job."

"Well that's more than a little unexpected! She does know that her ex-husband works for us, right?"

"Considering they're down in the lobby chatting away like old friends, I'd say it's a distinct possibility. I will never understand their relationship, but she recently broke up with Captain America, and has been complaining that she's been left out of a lot of our recent missions. I don't want to lose her permanently, so this is probably for the best."

"Yeah, well, Angel has a plane to catch, and we have to get back to London: need to start writing letters to parents."

"That's never easy."

"I don't think it's supposed to be." Buffy offered her hand, "Good luck, General."

"You too, Miss Summers." Fury shook the offered hand, "You too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's good to be home." Buffy pushed open the doors to Giles' office, "Funny how I've come to think of London as home."

"When a man is tired of London, he is tired of life; for there is in London all that life can afford." Giles smiled, "I was surprised that you lent Angel a Council jet..."

"I think we all have to move on, Giles: if he finds happiness with Nina, then good for them. Maybe they can raise a family of puppies or something?"

"That was uncalled for, and biologically impossible. What about Spike, Illyria and young Mr Gunn? They've all asked if they can join."

"I'm thinking of setting up a major field office in L.A.: the city is a hot spot for supernatural activity, and it's just too far from Cleveland for us to deal with it from there. I say we assign half a dozen Slayers and some Watchers, set them up in the Hyperion. Angel and his people already know the lay of the land out there, so they can head it up for us."

"Sounds like a Good idea. Xander asked when he'll be heading back to Africa."

"You haven't told him he's staying?"

"I haven't figured out how yet: you and I both know how attached he is to the Slayers he was training out there. Telling him that we need to keep him in London isn't going to go down too well."

"He's Odin's Avatar: we need him somewhere close. Maybe we can give him command of The Bunker or something. That'll give him something to sink his teeth into. His assistant Kosa is up to the job of taking over Head Watcher duties for Africa, and he can still keep in contact with the Slayers out there."

"How long do you think we have untill we have to go public?"

"A lot less than I'd like." Buffy looked at of the office window: the first rays of sunlight were starting to peak above the cityscape, "One thing's for sure; the world's never going to be the same again..."

**The End**

_Hope you all had as much fun reading this as I had writing it. It's been a very strange journey, but we got there in the end. I've deliberately left a lot of plot bunnies around for sequels, but that all remains to be seen._

_Till then, peace, out!_


End file.
